Resurrection
(☆) |Level Required0 = 27 (☆) |released = 11.1.0 }} The Resurrection is a Support gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It has a shining blue handle, white angel wings on the top, and a golden ring holding the wings to the handle. There is also a ruby gemstone on the underside of the handle. Strategy When equipped, it grants the user the ability to respawn where they had died. It is used automatically upon death. Tips * If you have died, you can use this gadget as your advantage to kill the opponent that was supposed to get a kill by killing you. ** Note that you will get 35 points for getting a kill after resurrecting by this gadget. The point is called "Hellraiser". For more information, see Points System. * If you have died, then this gadget made your resurrect, the opponent will not receive points, which will give the opponent a disadvantage. * If you have been resurrected by this gadget, try collecting a Shield Pick-Up or two, because when resurrected by the gadget, only your restores to default and not your armor. * Since surviving in PvE modes, in most cases is not difficult, this gadget can be a very useful tool to survive even longer, especially in Arena. * This can be used as a helpful tool in order to continue on getting Flag Capture and Point Capture exclusive killstreaks. Counters * When you killed the user, then resurrected, use your most efficient weapon and kill the user again. * The resurrected opponent only has their health fully restored, and not their armor. Thus, if you had a difficult time getting past their armor, this makes it easier to kill them a second time. **It also happens to their munitions, where they keep the ammo counts before they die, so they can run into a shortage of their munitions, making them easier to kill. * The Resurrection has a cool down of 60 seconds, so they have to wait quite a bit to use it again. * Try getting the opponent to waste their Resurrection by using a Voodoo Snowman before killing them again after Resurrection. * Get close to your target and use the Disabler gadget, it will prevent them from using their gadgets for a few seconds, including the Resurrection gadget. * You can easily tell when a player has used their Resurrection if: ** One: There are no points rewarded for killing them. ** Two: If in all of the competitive modes (except in Deadly Games and Co-op Survival), there is not a kill point added to your score. ** Three: You killed a player, then after 2 to 3 seconds, you see the same player having a yellow light on their character. *** Thus, you may want to remain where you are, just in case the resurrected opponent is planning to counter-attack. Try using your best weapon to kill them a second time. *After the user is killed but about to resurrect, keep distance to avoid death from a counter-attack. *Use the Dragon Whistle as your backup in order to kill the user whom was recently revived by it. Trivia * This was added in the 11.1.0 update along with 22 other gadgets. * This is the same as respawning, except you only have your full health back, the ammunition is not reset to default, your killstreaks are reset and you automatically resurrect upon death and at the same spot where you have last died. ** However, if you have died by killing yourself from a map hazard, you will resurrect in an original spawn point. * The Pixel Gun Company has misspelled the attribute Resurrection, making it being called "Ressurection" with 2 's'es and 1 'r' instead of 1 's' and 2 'r's. ** However, the main heading is correct. * It is the only gadget that has a shine on it. * This, along with the Nuclear Grenade and the Disabler, are unlocked at level 27. * This gadget may be a reference to Mercy from Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch. The weapon is a slender rod with a rather angelic design to it, similar to Mercy's angelic appearance and staff. Both are also able to revive a player from the dead, with full health as well. *It resembles a Caduceus. Although the lack of the serpents. * This is the only gadget that is activated automatically without the player's influence, only activating once the player was killed. ** Even then, you can still slide your gadget panel over and select the Resurrection, although you're unable to manually activate it. * In the 12.5.0, the cooldown was increased to 80 seconds. Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Resurrection Category:Lucky Chest